Lost Wedding Chapter
by Knots
Summary: Surprise! Remember the Story In New York? Remember How the wedding was never shown? Well its back! With the Lost wedding Chapter!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. **

**Ok lovelies so I was re-reading my story the other day and I realized that I was kinda rushing and I never really truly showed the wedding scene. I was bummed though because I had forgotten about all of the ideas I had for it. (Luckily I wrote them down) So anyway, since this is my favorite story of mine I thought I'd revisit it and do this chapter. Hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

The wind blew softly and Knots walked down the small grassy aisle to the base of a large oak tree in the Manhattan park. Her small veil was set in her curled hair. Sparks and Milkshake had tied Knots's hair in rag curls the night before so it would perfect, and it was. A few butterflies fluttered in Knots's stomach as she reached Jack and he took a hold of her hand. She handed her small pink rose bouquet to her bridesmaids and then gave a loving smile to Jack. A little behind them, and between them stood the minister. Kloppman had called in a friend who owed him a favor.

"Hi." Knots mouthed to her groom.

"You look beautiful." He mouthed back."

"Dearly beloved…" The minister started up.

The small park was filled with newsies from everywhere. Jack was a famous leader and it wasn't everyday that a newsie got hitched.

They all tried to dress up as much as they could. They were wearing their best coats and hats, which didn't help make the hot springtime weather any cooler. They sat in the cool grass looking up at the scene.

"Jack. Do you take Lauren James to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you shall live?"

Jack took a deep breath and smiled.

"I do." He said without hesitation.

A few snickers were heard from the newsies.

"Aye pipe down!" Spot bellowed.

The minister gave a surprised glace in Spot's direction.

"Continue your wedding personesss." Spot said nodding.

The minister cleared his throat and nodded. "And do you, Lauren James, take Frances Sullivan…or as some call him Jack Kelly, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer as long as you shall live?"

Knots smiled as the words filled her ears.

"I do." She said beaming

When Knots was a little girl she always envisioned herself crying at her wedding. Being a tearful bride struggling to get the words our without bawling. But now, having had said it, she felt like laughing. She was so happy she felt as though she would jump out of her skin if she could.

"With the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Jack wrapped his arms around Knots's waist and kissed her, catcalls, whistles and applauses were heard, as well as there being many newsies caps thrown in the air.

Knots and Jack both pulled back breaking their kiss but still holding onto one another. They pressed their foreheads together and both started to laugh.

"We did it." Knots said with a squeal.

"I love you." Jack said as he kissed her again.

"HEY LOVEBOIDS!" Racetrack yelled.

"Time to party!" Knots looked over and saw Sparks and Milkshake smiling with tear streaked faces.

"Shall we? Are you sure you don't want to skip it?" Jack joked.

"Lets go. I mean, we gotta have our first dance, and don't worry I know you don't want to so we'll just kinda go out there, take a bow and have everyone join in. We didn't even pick a song." She said rambling.

Jack leaned in and kissed her. "we'll see." He winked.

"Oh Medda!" Knots exclaimed. "It's beautiful!"

Medda had fixed up Irving Hall with beautiful decorations. All of the tables were moved off to the side to create a dance floor. There were roses everywhere including many petals scattered on the dance floor, and above the stage was a large sign saying "Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Kelly."

"Of course. Anything for you darlings." She said giving them each a kiss one their cheek. "I cant believe my Kelly is now a husband." She said tearing up with a smile. "anyway now I have to go onstage to sing your first dance song." Medda said rushing up to the stage.

Knots looked at Jack. "Jack what's she-"

Jack smiled and took Knots's hand, leading her out onto the dance floor.

Soft music started in the back round and Medda came onstage.

"Boys and girls. Jack has a sort of little surprise for Knots." She said beaming

The soft music started to get a little louder and Medda began to sing a lovely ballad.

"Mrs. Kelly." Jack said bowing and holding out his hand.

Knots took his hand and then was gracefully spun around. He then pulled her close and put his arm around her waist.

"Jack…you don't like to….you told me….Jack you cant dance."

Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss her and then he twirled her once more and brought her close again.

Jack started dancing all around the dance floor, it was as if they were dancing on clouds it was so graceful.

The song ended with Jack dipping Knots with a kiss and a roar of applause.

"you're amazing." Knots said when she stood upright. She kissed his cheek. "Now…I have a surprise for you." She said grinning madly.

Suddenly a side door of Irving Hall swung open and out came a newsie rolling a cart. On top of the cart was a rather large homemade wedding cake.

Knots let out a giggle as she saw Jack's face light up like a little boy on Christmas.

"How did you…. Where did you…Knots you don't know how to bake like that."

Knots smiled. "I have my tricks too. Now are we gonna cut the cake cowboy?" she said picking up a silver knife.

The party continued into the night. There was music, dancing, laughing, eating. It was the party of all parties.

"Jack should get married more often." Les said as he dug into his 3rd piece of cake.

Jack laughed and ruffled up his hair. "Maybe someone else will…but this is a one time thing for me." He said smiling at Knots.

Around a table sat Racetrack, Milkshake, Spot, Sparks, David, Les, Knots and Jack.

Knots let out a small yawn. "Tired?" Jack asked putting his hand softly on her cheek.

"A little." She smiled.

"Are you gonna show them the surprise now?" Les asked excitedly.

"Les!" David said putting his hand over his brothers mouth.

"what surprise?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow and looking a little worried.

Racetrack let out a sigh. "well the party is winding down, so I guess we can show them now."

Spot stood up. "Hey everyone! We've gonna give them the surprise now!" He yelled.

"C'mon it's outside." Sparks said leading them out with the others.

Knots and Jack stood up and took a hold of each others hands.

The warm s night air filled their noses with sweet smells of spring as they stepped outside.

A newsie stood behind each of them covering their eyes.

"This better not be another stripper." Jack said laughing.

"Ok. 1-2-3 Open!" Milkshake squealed.

Knots and Jack opened their eyes and were stunned when they saw in front of them a beautiful brown carriage decorated with pink roses that matched the ones in Irving Hall.

"Oh my gosh!" Knots said jumping up and down. "How did you guys pay for this?"

"Well we all chipped in, and Denton helped a little….well ok Denton helped a lot."

"Thanks Denton." Jack said giving him a hug. Knots followed and did the same.

"Thank you all." Knots said smiling sincerely.

Denton smiled. "No problem I called in a favor. It's yours for the night. It will take you any place you want to go…except the train yards." He added with a laugh.

"Well should we go?" Jack asked smiling.

Knots smiled back at him and nodded.

"Oh one more thing." Denton reached behind the corner and grabbed his camera. "Smile."

Knots and Jack posed in front of the carriage.

"m'lady" Jack said opening the door and holding out his hand.

Knots climbed into the carriage and Jack followed. "Once around New York" Jack said smiling.

The driver whipped the reins and the clopping of horse hooves was heard.

Knots spun around and took her bouquet. She gracefully tossed it in the air. Both Milkshake and Sparks reached for it, causing it to split. They looked at each other each holding a half of the bouquet and laughed.

Racetrack and Spot saw this and looked at each with scared looks on their faces.

Knots turned back to Jack and kissed him deeply.

"So tell me…how DID you bake that cake?" Jack asked patting his stomach a little.

Knots smiled. "I went over to the Jacobs and made it with Mrs. Jacobs." She said laughing some. "And where did you learn to dance?"

Jack looked at her and sighed. "Well..this is top secret but…" Jack looked all around. "Lets just say that when a certain Conlon was younger…he wanted to be a professional dancer."

Knots and Jack looked at each other with wide eyes and happy expressions and started to crack up.

The carriage continued on into the sleeping city, with the bright stars shining heavenly against the dark black sky.

It was the perfect night for Mr. and Mrs. Kelly.

**Well I hope you all liked it! Sorry it was way cheesy but….c'mon you guys should know by now that I love the cheese! Heheh anyway please review I would love it! **


End file.
